Question: Five people are sitting at a round table. Let $f\geq 0$ be the number of people sitting next to at least 1 female and $m\geq0$ be the number of people sitting next to at least one male. The number of possible ordered pairs $(f,m)$ is
$\mathrm{(A) \ 7 } \qquad \mathrm{(B) \ 8 } \qquad \mathrm{(C) \ 9 } \qquad \mathrm{(D) \ 10 } \qquad \mathrm{(E) \ 11 }$

Suppose there are more men than women; then there are between zero and two women.
If there are no women, the pair is $(0,5)$. If there is one woman, the pair is $(2,5)$.
If there are two women, there are two arrangements: one in which they are together, and one in which they are apart, giving the pairs $(4,5)$ and $(3,5)$.
All four pairs are asymmetrical; therefore by symmetry there are $\boxed{8}$ pairs altogether.